riseofthedragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacqueline Sexton
Write the text of your article here! Main Plot Role Major Event Participation Basics Character's Full Name: Jacqueline Raziela Sexton Nickname: '''Jac, or Raziela '''Name's Origins (Nationality, Language, etc.): Jacqueline comes from the feminine form of Jacques (French), which is derived from the Hebrew name Jacob. Raziela is also Hebrew. Name's Meaning (Literal translation or folk meaning): Jacqueline: Jacques: “Supplanter”, Jacob: “May God Protect” Raziela: “The Lord is my secret” Why was the character given this name? (Example: Grandmother's maiden name became your character's first name): Jacqueline was the name of her great grandmother, mother of Alec Sexton. Does the character like their name? She does! Eye Color: Originally was a deep blue, but do to poisioning by an attacker they have lightened immensely to near white. Glasses needed?: No Hair Color & Length: Light blonde, long, to lower back. Build & Body Type: Short, slight build, toned and strong, but not overly muscular. Elegant looking. Skin Tone: Creamy white Height: 5’3” Weight: 125lbs Birthday: December 27 Astrological Sign: Capricorn Place of Birth: Berlin, Germany Places the Character has lived: *13 King Street, London, England *Temporary Home, Unnamed, England *Rossburg Manor, London, England *Sichuan China *Hamaltos Manor, Warwicksire, England Current residence: Her own track of land in the wilderness of Western Scotland, named by her brother as ‘Raziela Estate’. Nationality: German Native Language(s): English Accent Present? If so what accent?: Yes, though it isn’t recognizable as anything specific. Pets: None. Wand (Wood, core, length, & flexibility): Bloodwood, 12”, Hippogriff Feather core, sturdy Blood Status: Pureblood, coming from one of the most prestigious families in society Social Class: High Class Special Talents/Skills: *Jacqueline has an exceptional sense of hearing, the ability to track others within a 5 mile radius of her location. Ability to track others (humans, beasts) through an exceptional sense of hearing. Specifically, to be able to focus on a particular being within an area and hear them and the things around them such as changes in terrain (waterfalls, rivers, etc) thus being able to gain an idea of their location. Naturally there would be some limitations. The closer the quarry is to Jacqueline, the more accurate the ability would be. Additionally, the more skilled at the ability she is, the further away she would be able to hear, and the more accurate she would become. *She can play the cello exceptionally well, which has improved due to her ability to hear. *Jacqueline has a bond with a Chinese Fireball Dragon, named Xia. Mannerisms or Habits: ''' *Bites and chews her lip very often as a regular habit, when nervous, thinking, or when aroused *Runs her hand through her hair often, especially when stressed out or tired *Paces when she's thinking *Chews her thumb when thinking or stressed Childhood Background '''Mother: Helena White Sexton Father: Alec Sexton Siblings: Hadrian Gabriel Sexton Other Relatives? Childhood Friends: *Derrick Halliwell *David Halliwell *Taryn James Halliwell *Dafydd Williams Relationship with Family Members: Best Memory of Family: Worst Memory of Family: Family Quirks or Secrets: There is underlying tension between Jacqueline's father Alec Sexton and his two brothers Agnes and Atticus. Alec is the eldest, and thus the head of the Sexton families. His brothers do not share the same view as he does, however, keeping a tight hold on their children where Alec lets Hadrian and Jacqueline be their own persons, giving them an independence not common among families. Because of this, quarries often occur between them, and both brothers often plot against Alec, causing drama within the family. Important Experiences/Injuries: Nothing more than any other rebellious child would have gotten. Jacqueline enjoyed playing with the boys and ran, climbed, rolled, swam in the grounds, earning scratches and bruises to prove it. Places Visited as a Child: Enemies: None worth mentioning Hometown Atmosphere: Very secluded, tightly monitored. The Sexton children were only allowed to visit with a select group of families, and so their range of friends were small. Childhood Room Appearance: Despite the tight hold her parents held, Jacqueline was very much her own person. During her years at Hogwarts, Jacqueline decorated her walls with pictures of her friends at school, posters, and even wrote on her walls by using unremovable charms (which her mother hated). There was a large 4 post bed, very elegant and old looking, which sat on the far wall, french windows on either side which led to a balcony overlooking the grounds. The walls were a dark crimson color, with golden molding, and everything in her room matched, in reds and golds. The ceiling was charmed similarly to that of the Hogwarts' Great Hall, showing a clear sky during the day and millions of stars at night. Schooling Adult Background Relationship Status/Married? …Complicated? Not married. If Married, Dragon Year Married? N/A Honeymoon Location (If taken): N/A Children & Dragon Year Born/Ages? N/A Spouse/Significant Other's Name: Arcadius Malfoy Length of Relationship: Off and on due to a lengthy seperation during which Jacqueline was international, and thus lost contact with him. How did they meet their Significant Other/Spouse? Jacqueline met Arcadius at a club, after stealing one of his shots during a drinking contest with Derrick Halliwell. Noting that she’d done it, she sweet-talked him into a dance to dissuade his anger of her stealing his drink. It worked. Best Memory of Family as an Adult: Spending time with Hadrian. Specifically, when they duel together. Jacqueline loves learning from Hadrian just as much as he enjoys teaching her, the two often getting into it often to the point of exhaustion. Worst Memory of Family as an Adult: Though not blood related, Jacqueline’s worst memory is with Derrick Halliwell, when they got into an argument outside of Hamaltos Manor. Derrick told Jacqueline that he didn’t love her, and that their relationship had been his way of using her to cope for the death of his family, that she was better without him and he loved someone else. The hate in his voice, and his actions that night spoke volumes to her, and she hasn’t yet forgotten no matter how much he’s apologized. Enemies: Unnamed, it is whoever sent her attacker after her. Jacqueline does not know who he/she is yet, but feels threatened by them still. Career Career: Co-Head to the Dragon Handling Division Job Description: Job Satisfaction: Jacqueline loves her job, but she dislikes having to answer to the grumpy and controlling beurocrats that control the Ministry departments. It’s stressful because of the nature of her job as well, with the danger constant and risk involved. Coworkers: Sean Truxell, Whit Chegual Relationship with Coworkers: Jacqueline has a very strong relationship with Sean, a large portion of this filled with teasing and sexual advances, though none of them are truly serious or hold any weight to them. Jacqueline trusts Sean with her life, having put it in his hands on many occasions and coming out (mainly) in one piece. She doesn't know Whit as well, their relationship remains a strict working one. Income Level: High Dependent on job's income or do they have other wealth? Jacqueline has wealth separate from her work due to the high status of her family. Previous Careers: Beast Handler Dream Job: Co-Head of Dragon Division Will they get it? Why or why not? Already has it! Biggest Achievement on the Job: Becoming a Head to the division Worst Foul Up on the Job: Jacqueline was in Brazil on an international tour and witnessed the death of a young American, named Stephen. He died while trying to harness a dragon that had gotten lose, and though she was not directly responsible for killing him, she feels that she is and considers it her biggest mistake, not doing something, anything, to prevent his death. Memorable Quotes Friends & Relationships